mamodospellsfandomcom-20200216-history
Kiddo and Dr. Riddles
Kido and Dr. Riddles Background *Kido is a small mamodo who use to look toward Dr. Riddles for support and protection. : Dr. Riddles was an actual doctor who lost the will to continue his work when an innocent boy died in his care. He would study books after books that was found at his house. : They met when Kiddo came into Dr. Riddles and encourage Dr. Riddles to help him in the battle to decide king. : Dr. Riddles knew alot about the battle to decide king which is how they had the more spells than most of Zatch's friends during the ancient mamodos. : Dr. Riddles and Kido were the ones who brought the group together for the battle against Zofis and his army of ancient mamodos, there were alot who denied their offer, they were fortunate to find help from Zatch and Kiyo, along with all the friends who would help Zatch out, on exception of Sherry and Brago who didn't join them but did come to stop Zofis for personal cause. : Kido's book was burned after Dr. Riddles was badly injured by Belgim EO and Kido took one of his attacks head on. Its not certain if the cause of Kido's book started burning because of the explosion of the spell, or because of the damage Kido substained. But Kiddo didn't return for nothing. Even when his book was burning Kido led Kanchome and Folgore to stopping Belgim E.O. as an image from his heart talk to Dr. Riddles, and Kido unleashed a new spell that took down Belgim E.O. : Even after Kido's book was burned Dr. Riddles did everything in his power to help Zatch and his friends in any major event that affects the battle anyway he can. In Manga only, he got Brago Sherry and even Bari and Gustav, who denied helping them out against the ancient mamodos, to help Zatch and his friends stop Faudo. : In Anime before the in between world episodes Dr. Riddles was depressed after Kido was gone feeling he had failed again, until Kanchome and Folgore cheered him up by using Poruk, but Kanchome transformed into Kido for the night. : Kiddo appeared again in manga in Zatch's gold spellbook Spellbook *Gray Power *Machines Spells... *'Zegar:' (Attack) A cannon appeared in Kido's mouth that fired energy beam. *'Zerusen:' (Attack) Kido's fist transform to metalic fist that rocket fired from his arms at the enemy. *'Zeburuk:' (Assist) Kido's body splits in half *'Zegaruga:' (Attack) A stronger version of Zegar. *'Amu Zegar:' (Attack) Kido's Fist transformed into a metalic fist that he can use for a devestating punch. *'Koburuk: '(Assist/Attack) minature version of Kidos that is stronger than they appear. *'Ganzu Zegar:' (Attack) A cannon formed from Kido's hands that fired multiple small Zegars at its target. *'Raja Zerusen:' (Attack) A giant one Zerusen more powerful. *'Gigano Zegar:' (Attack) A canon appeared from Kido's chest that fires a twister like version of Zegar that is more powerful than Zegar and Zegaruga. *'Mikor Ma Zegaruga:' (Ultimate Attack) A giant metal goddess fired from Kido's body for an attack. *'Mikor Shin Zegaruga:' (Shin Level attack) A shin level version of Mikor Ma Zegaruga.(Manga) Category:Characters Category:Mamodo